


had me a blast

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camp Councilor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lots of it, M/M, Sporadic Updates, alex and john are the hamfam's dads, also i'm not sure how to spell "councilor", also they're alex's adoptive parents, and laf's, but more on laf later, cinnamon roll philip, george was the president but now he and martha secretly run a summer camp, grandpa george - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Philip's returning to the camp of his childhood as a councilor. But what will happen when he, his sister, and Theodosia Burr are in charge of twelve hyperactive six-year-olds?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited for this. i've been planning it in my head for months. i doodle the characters in this verse in math class. i made a map of the island. hope you love it as much as i do!

Philip stepped out of the car, his cheeks starting to hurt from the wide grin he'd been wearing for several minutes now. He didn't care, though. He was home.

"Home" was a little island off the coast of Maryland, right where the Chester River fed into the Chesapeake Bay. In fact, the two opposing sides of the island were referred to as "Bayside" and "Riverside." Philip often joked that they sounded like upscale suburban developments.

The island was a camp that Philip had been attending since he was six years old, and now, at eighteen, he was a councillor at for the first time.

"Hey Philip," called his sister as she grabbed her duffel bags from the backseat. "Are you done inhaling all of camp through your nose, or should I wait a little longer?"

He shot her a glare, before getting his own stuff and locking the car. Together, they set off towards the mess hall, where the pre-first-day-of-camp meeting was held every year.

As they set off, Philip couldn't help but drink it all in with his eyes, and Angie did the same. Nothing was different, but every inch of the camp was laden with memories, and the siblings were basking in the glow of summers past.

They finally made it to the long wooden building known as "Mess," Angie a few moments before Philip. They pushed in together, and as they stepped over the threshold, someone yelled "Hey jagweeds, you're late!"

"Shut up Will, there was traffic everywhere!" Philip shot back, grinning widely.

"There really wasn't," Angie called with a grin, going to sit with some of her fellow CIT friends. "He just drives twenty miles under the limit whenever someone's in his car."

"Alright, guys," said the director, who happened to be Alex's adoptive father. "Now that everyone's here, let's get down to business. Hamiltons, pop a squat."

Philip grinned at his grandfather, then sat between Will Mulligan and Frances Laurens, two people he'd known since he was six.

"Alright, assignments for first session," said George, and everyone cheered. "I know you're excited, I know. With the sixes, councilors Hamilton and Burr, and CIT Hamilton. Don't make me regret this, because I know I would regret it more if you two weren't together. With the sevens, councilors Mulligan and Eacker, CIT Jefferson. With the eights..."

Philip tuned out the rest of assignments as he turned to look at his and Angie's partner for the next four weeks. She clearly had had the same idea, and as their eyes met, her lips spread into a little half smile, which immediately resulted in a huge grin on Philip's part.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. _This is going to be an interesting summer._

**Author's Note:**

> here's the deal:  
> i've got some neurological problems atm and am currently on brain rest. that entails limited screen times. i'll try to update, but don't set your heart on chapter two coming in the next two weeks.


End file.
